


L1BERATE

by drv3



Series: LIBERATIØN [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, The first chapter's notes will describe more of the story, This is an original story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drv3/pseuds/drv3
Summary: 17-year-old Mason Garner lives captive in a secret facility belonging to the Earth's United Government. A mark on his neck has deemed him a threat to humankind, and after a full international vote, he is sent to Segnerus, a planet in a parallel dimension, where the Mark is present at birth. He must make terms of his new home, and also cope with life at a new school. Though, how much can he balance knowing his two worlds are at war?





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS A NEW WORK! completely original, this work will have 4 parts to it. this story, L1BERATE, won't have much of the main plotline, as it acts as an introduction to life on segnerus. also, there will be tons of character development, and some fluff you can enjoy!! have fun reading!

".....Huh?"  
I heard murmurs, they were all talking outside the room. I felt sore, the pain that numbed last night came forth now that I was sober and alert. My vision was blurry, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a glitter of blonde. It was the Colonel.  
"Oh, did the pain killer wear off?" The Colonel strided gracefully over to me, like the biblical divine who would dance on water. "You certainly show it, beast."  
I doubled over. _Ah, that's right. I haven't eaten anything in a while..._ It was extremely painful. I started to dry heave, and the Colonel yanked my head up by my hair.  
"Is the beast hungry? Cur. Don't worry, I'm not evil. Private, give him his breakfast."  
He motioned with his head to a uniformed man, who gave a smirk. "Well, sir, it's actually 8pm, wouldn't it be--"  
"Shut up."  
The Colonel was a boy who looked to be in his early 20s, but was actually only 18. Colonel Riley J. Paul was drafted into the World Security Association in Combat, or the WSAC, at age 16, and was the best in his division. He had accelerated promotion because of his high, balanced statistics physically and strategically. Many units stationed at this facility fawn over his looks, and to most, he is very charming as well.  
"Aren't you going to eat, honey? Maybe I shouldn't have been so kind as to offer you this human luxury."  
Well, I _did_ say most.  
I wolfed down the meager portion of bread, water, and fruit that wasn't that fresh. Although the food was very bland, I felt instantly rejuvenated.  
"Are you finished? I've been ordered to inform you of today's agenda."  
"Well," I cleared my throat, "Is the day as chilling as yesterday's was? I certainly felt spectacular."  
That comment earned me a swift kick to the jaw.  
The Colonel narrowed his crisp, hazel eyes. "You will stop mouthing off, or I might not let you leave like you are supposed to."  
My eyes widened.  
"Yes, that's right, you are scheduled to leave here in two hours. The time period between Imperial North America and the capitol of Levinantha is quite spread, so you should rest up when you get there."  
I nodded, still not sure exactly how and why I was leaving. I knew I'd never go home again, but it was like...reinvention. I knew that I could be different, that I could have a family again. I took it into consideration, still feeling dizzy after so many events happening. And with that.... I drifted.  
Right.  
To.......  
......Sle e p.........

**Author's Note:**

> OK GUYS this will get better? I PROMISE, this is just the prologue hell yeah


End file.
